Sherlock Holmes, My New Roommate
by Birdy-The-Giraffe
Summary: John Watson has the biggest crush on Sherlock Holmes. They are both students at The Tenner school for boys. John lives a normal life, which involves gazing from afar, until suddenly Sherlock becomes his new roommate. Rated M for language and smut.
1. The Beginning

**_Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been way busy. I got this idea from Naomi. Its teenlock. Hope you like it!_**

_**i don't own Sherlock, but i wish i**_** did.**

John wasn't always like this. He swears he was normal before. Normal as in 'not-wanting-to-have-dirty-sex-with-your-roommate' normal. He also used to be straight but that all changed when Sherlock sauntered into his life.  
Alright, maybe he wasn't that normal but still at least before he wasn't waking up to a rock every morning along with a morning wank to start the day right. It's like something you would put in a cereal commercial; god.  
He rubbed his eyes, leaning back in his chair and looked straight ahead and trying not to look at the sexy dark haired boy who sat right next to him. He was wearing his purple shirt and his top four buttons were undone, showing his milky, smooth skin.  
He was having trouble not looking at him. But Sherlock actually said something then. "Pass me that apple." John almost choked at the sound of his silky smooth voice. "W-what?"  
Sherlock got annoyed. "That apple," he pointed to it "hand it to me." John stuttered, "o-o-okk-okay."  
Breakfast went well, so did his day, until Sherlock got in trouble and his room changed, to John's...


	2. Unpacking

**_I've been soooooooo busy lately. I haven't had any time to write._**

**I don't own anything, because I'm poor.**

John was rushing around his dorm room, readying for Sherlock's arrival. He was so excited that he didn't even notice the door open and Sherlock walk in. "What the hell are you doing?" John stopped when he heard that silky smooth voice. "I-I-I was j-just tidying up before you g-got h-here..." He tried not to look directly in his glasz eyes. "Which bed is mine, he pointed to the two beds at either side of the room. "The o-one on the f-far right." Sherlock looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you stuttering? Is there something wrong?" He got up close and John couldn't help but blush.

After Sherlock got himself settled and unpacked, John decided to ask him about himself. "So Sherlock, tell me a little about yourself." The tall, dark-haired boy turned to face him. "I'm a high functioning sociopath, and that's all you need to know." John's face turned a light shade of pink. "Oh... O-Okay." Sherlock smiled and was about to say something else when the bells chimed, signaling lunch. "Hey Sherlock?" "Yes John?" He almost fainted at how Sherlock said his name. "W-Will you sit with me at lunch?" "I guess so yeah." John opened the door and left, Sherlock trailing behind him.

**_I know my chapters are short, but they'll get better over time. I hope..._**


	3. Lunch

**_Oh. My .Glob. I'M SO SORRY. I have had literally NO time. I'm trying to keep my eyes open cause its 1 in the morning and I'm trying to type. _**

John walked into the lunchroom slowly, with Sherlock trailing not-very-close behind. He got his lunch and sat down at an empty table, and Sherlock sat down across from him, with only an apple. "You aren't gonna have anything e-else?" John asked, worried slightly about him. "I don't even usually eat this much…" Sherlock blushed a light pink when he muttered.

"Hey Nerd-lock. Who's this, your boyfriend?" Bradley, the star rugby player, had walked up to their table with some of his friends. "I'm not his boyfriend." John blushed furiously. "Of course you are, that's why you're sitting with him. He's just a gay nerd who just misses his mummy. Don't ya Sher?" Brad and his friends laughed. John stood up quickly and punched Bradley in the face, knocking him out.

All talking stopped as all heads were turned to look at John. "He knocked Bradley Carson out!" yelled a boy across the room. A teacher quickly dragged John and Sherlock to the Principal's office, while Bradley was taken to the nurse's office.

**_Good lord I hate writers block. I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow. Please review and follow!_**


	4. The Principal's Office

_**This chapter may be extremely short.**_

_****_ Sherlock and John were forcefully pushed into the two seats in the principal's office. Mr. Betana towered over them, him being almost 7 feet tall. "Now, tell me what happened, without lying." John couldn't speak. He had never been in the principal's office, at any school that he attended. He seemed petrified and could only speak with his horrid stutter. "W-Well Mister B-B-Betana. B-Bradley Cooper was m-making fun of S-Sh-Sherlock and then..."

Sherlock cut him off. "Brad was being an ass so I punched him." Mr. Betana's face instantly tensed. "Is this true Mr. Watson?" John could only shake his head slightly up and down. "All right. Sherlock, detention for 2 weeks, and you get to help clean the dishes during your fourth hour class." "Whatever Bill." Mr. Betana's jaw dropped.

Once they started walking back towards their dorm, John grabbed the taller boy, who was quite light, and lifted him up, spinning him around in a tight hug. Sherlock pushed him until he let him down. "WHAT THE HELL!" Sherlock's yell echoed down the hallway. "I'm sorry but thank you so so much!" Sherlock tuned out once he started talking.

They arrived at their dorm, having the rest of the lunch period to get ready for their classes. The bell rang, and John and Sherlock went separate ways down the hallway.

_**This is all I could think of. I hope that this is good.**_


	5. Class

_**God, I feel so accomplished today. But, as strandednotlost said, I know my chapters are short. I'm not the greatest at writing fanfiction, so just try to bear with me please.**_

_****__  
_ John had English next, while Sherlock had Science. Both excelled greatly in each class, and were proud of their abilities. It's just that Sherlock didn't care for the other students, and hardly participated. So he sat in his class bored out of his mind.

John on the other hand, loved to take part, but only on certain occasions. But today was not one of those occasional days. He sat in class, only thinking of the tall, dark-haired boy in the purple shirt. He didn't even hear when the bell rang, and ended up being late to his next class.

When he walked into his next class, Social Studies, the first thing he noticed was Sherlock. He almost giggled as he sat down next to him. "Hey, again." John smiled and opened his textbook. John looked at him, turning quickly and blushing, Sherlock not noticing. John had only recently begun to feel attracted to boys, and was not used to these feelings. While Sherlock on the other hand had known for years, and was comfortable with feeling this way.

About one-fourth of the way into class, Sherlock tapped John's shoulder. John turned to look at the boy, who was so close he could smell his hair. Lavender, John thought. "Yeah Sherlock?" John said quietly. Sherlock looked into his eyes for a few seconds, longer then he ever had, then said to him, "John Watson, why are you insecure about how you feel?" John looked at him with wide eyes. "How do you know that?..." Sherlock smiled a little. "I'm a high-functioning sociopath, I tend to deduce whatever secrets people hold inside of them, like I know for a fact that you have a crush on me.

"Is there something you would like to share for the class Mr. Holmes?" Their teacher, Mr. Alston, had noticed their conversation. "Of course not Don." Sherlock said, knowing how to mess with him. You see, Sherlock always knew how to irritate someone, and especially loved having a little fun with the teachers. John had to hold his mouth closed to keep from laughing. The rest of class went on slowly, and when the bell rang, John and Sherlock grabbed their things and began to walk down the hall. "What class do you have next?" "I have a free period." "Really? Me too!" "Cool I guess..."

They went to their dorm and sat on their beds. Sherlock opened a book and John tried to doodle a little. "I'm bored." John sat up and looked across the room at him. "I have my cigarettes, and I need the nicotine, so i guess we could go outside." "Okay." Sherlock grabbed his coat, scarf, and pack of smokes, while John put on one of his many jumpers.

"But I thought students couldn't smoke on campus" John said as they walked outside. "I don't care what the rules say" Sherlock said while lighting a cigarette like he'd been doing it all of his life. He took a hit and sighed. "I really needed this. Do you wanna hit?" John hesitantly took the cigarette and took a drag, coughing afterwards, but not much. "Your first time?" John only nodded. He took one last hit before giving it back, and not coughing as much. "So John, tell me a little, that i already know, about yourself." John was about to answer when the bell rang, signaling supper. Sherlock put the stump of his cigarette in a hole in the tree they were standing under before walking inside with John.

_**I tried to make this chapter longer, and decided to add some of the stuff I had planned for, like the smoking scene. What will happen at supper, after the events at lunch? Hhmmmmmmm, I don't know if there will be a kiss *winks***_


	6. Supper

_**Hey! I'm prepared for supper. Aren't you? **_

_****_ As soon as Sherlock and John walked into the dining hall, all heads turned to look at them. Sherlock payed no attention and sat down with a cup of tea and a small sandwich. John sat across from him nervously with a tray of breakfast-type food. Sherlock chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" John looked at him as if he were purple. "You got breakfast for dinner." "Oh that. This happens often." John smiled and started eating his eggs.

Sherlock and John ate quickly. They were finished well before they were supposed to, so they decided to head out. They were walking down the hall towards their dorm, when John slipped and fell. Sherlock took his hand and pulled him up. When he was standing up again, they were close enough that John could smell the lavender again. Sherlock thought he smelled like the woods, and he liked it. Sherlock and John were eye level, sort of. John was shorter than Sherlock, which made him smile.

John couldn't help it, Sherlock was just so cute. He leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed him. Not too hard, just a soft peck on his upper lip Sherlock's eyes opened wide and he stared at John. John blushed and started stuttering. "I-I-I'mm so s-sorry S-Sh-Sherlock-k IjustthinkthatyoursocuteandI justcouldn'thelpit..."

Sherlock didn't reply, with words that is. He leaned down and kissed the short blonde boy who he had loved from the first time he saw him, one week ago. John kissed him back and it was not a pretty sight. They pushed each other against the wall and started grinding. They were both having the time of their lives until Bradley Carson showed up. "OH MY GOD I KNEW IT. YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF FAGS." "Carson shut the fuck up before I punch you again." John looked him stern in the eye until he backed off. "Come on. We can finish in our room." John took Sherlock's hand and led him to their dorm.

_**I don't think I have any energy left. I can't get to the smut chapter today, but I can start writing it and maybe post it late tonight or early tomorrow. =^x^=**_


	7. Red Briefs and Gunpowder

_**Sex chapter. If you don't like it don't read it.**_

John and Sherlock walked to their dorm hand in hand, passing other students as they left supper and were getting ready for bed. One student has just finished showering. He opened his door, only wearing underwear, the underwear leaving nothing to the imagination. John stared. 'I'm wearing a pair of red briefs just like those' he thought. Sherlock unlocked their door and pulled John into the dark room. He smiled and John lit some candles that smelled like gunpowder. Sherlock pondered. "Now that's a unique scent. Where did you get those?" The other boy smiled at him. "I had them specially made at a store in town."

Once the candles were lit, John sat on his bed and Sherlock sat on his. He fiddled with his jumper sleeve while they sat in silence. John just couldn't take the lust anymore. He stood up and walked over, kissing the other boy. Sherlock kissed back and let his body lay on his as they fell on the bed. They turned to their sides and sat up, each boy beginning to remove their clothes. John kept slipping on the button on his jeans for a while until he finally got them off.

Once he turned around, he saw that Sherlock was laying under the covers, laughing at him. John glared at him but said nothing. Sherlock moved closer to him and kissed him, a kiss that was hard and passionate. He tugged at his underwear, waiting for John's approval. John nodded and he felt his red briefs be removed. He smiled and removed Sherlock's boxers. They kissed again and then remembered being naked. This was John's first time with a boy, and he knew that he was going to enjoy it.

He and Sherlock kissed for a while until Sherlock said blatantly, "This is your first time isn't it?" John blushed furiously and nodded. "That's okay, I enjoy being on top." John slowly turned so that he was facing away from Sherlock. He let out a wince and a small noise once he felt Sherlock enter him. "Are you okay?" Sherlock lifted his head over John so he could make eye contact. He nodded.

John winced every time Sherlock pumped in and out. He even squealed a little at some parts. He could feel Sherlock's against his and waited for the plunge. Once it was over, John turned to face his partner and got a face full of dark curls. John removed the covers and put his briefs back on, then he got up and walked to the radio. He turned it on and a song was playing. It was 'Bulletproof' by La Roux. He loved this song and immediately started singing, no matter how horrid it was. Sherlock got out of bed in his boxers and began to laugh, watching the boy in red briefs sing and dance. To a song which fit the smell of the room perfectly of course.

After the song was over, John turned off the radio and walked into the bathroom, where he turned the shower on and got in. Sherlock saw the hand shaped bruises on the smaller teen, and he almost laughed.

John stepped out of the shower and examined his body. There were bruises all over his body and arms. 'I guess it's long sleeves for me.' He chuckled at the thought. He then slipped on a pair of comfortable sweatpants and blew the candles out. He noticed that Sherlock had fallen asleep, so he covered him up. After that he walked to his own bed and lay down, almost instantly falling asleep.

_**Sorry I'm horrid at writing smut. But I hope this chapter filled your wildest dreams with endless tales of wonder. **_


	8. The Aching

John woke up the morning aching like mad. He looked at his chest and body and saw that his arms were almost halfway bruised. 'Jeez' he thought. 'Will it always be like this?' He asked himself, knowing that they would have sex in the future. He sat up, slowly. He looked over and saw that Sherlock was still asleep. It was Saturday, why wouldn't everyone be asleep?

He walked to the bathroom as quietly as he could, trying not to wake Sherlock. After he used the bathroom, he lit one of the gunpowder scented candles, because he loved them so. The smell traveled around the room, entering Sherlock's nostrils. He yawned and awoke, sitting up smiling at John. "So, I seem to have left some markings last night. Thank you by the way, I enjoyed it." Sherlock nodded at his bruises. "Hey, you're the one who was on top. I think. I haven't actually learned everything about sex..." John looked off into the distance for a second.

Sherlock stood up and walked over, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, who winced in pain. Sherlock blushed softly and let go. "I'm sorry..." He looked at his bare feet in embarrassment. John smiled lightly. "It's okay." They lied down and spent the rest of the day snuggling, but not too hard.

_**Jezzzus i'm bad at writing. This chapter probably really sucks.**_


End file.
